The Fault In Our Star
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu!" Aku menatap matanya. "Kau mencintaiku tapi cinta itu tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan jauh dari impianmu." Air mata mulai terkumpul di matanya dan aku tidak bisa melontarkan apapun karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tau itu benar. But the fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves dan bahkan kisah cinta yang berjaya mampunyai akhir. KaiHun/SeKai.


The Fault In Our Star,

By Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun.

Genre: Romance/Angst/Comedy.

Rate: T

Warning: Boys Love.

Disclaimer: The Fault In Our Star © John Green, Aktor-aktor di sini adalah milik diri mereka pribadi dan Tuhan yang maha esa.

Summary: "Kau mencintaiku tapi cinta itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan jauh dari impianmu." The best kind of Love is insane, _we're insane. _Namun kadang, cinta tidak cukup, kepercayaan pun tidak bisa memenuhi dan bintang kita yang bersinar itu mempunyai kesalahan juga.

* * *

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people."_

* * *

Bukannya aku sendiri tidak sadar, malah justru aku sadar.

Sangat sadar.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sadar? Orang selalu bilang bukan? Bahwa hal termanis di dunia ini adalah hal yang berdosa, hal yang berdusta tapi siapa aku untuk menolak kenikmatan sederhana yang terpajang di depanku? Penggemarku mungkin meneriakan namaku, menganggapku sebagai dewa namun itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku hanya pemuda yang mencintai berbagai macam jenis tarian dan memiliki gairah yang besar untuk _balet_, pemuda yang mencintai hal-hal yang indah.

_Seperti Oh Sehun misalnya. _

Pemuda yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku, pemuda yang menangkap perhatianku dari caranya dia berdansa. Malas, pelan, acuh namun penuh dengan keleganan layak seekor angsa dan _power _layak elang, apa itu bahkan masuk akal? Pemuda dengan surai yang selalu berganti warna namun surai itu masih saja tetep terasa seperti sutra di tanganku, pemuda dengan mata coklat kelam yang mengikatmu ketika Ia menatapmu, yang membuatmu tenggelam ketika Ia tersenyum ke arahmu.

Postur tubuhnya harusnya tidak membuat dia salah satu ahli dansa grup kita. Terlalu tinggi, terlalu kurus seperti model-model perempuan yang tidak tau artinya berisi. Harusnya dia seperti Chanyeol_-hyung_ yang tidak punya keseimbangan namun postur tubuh Sehun tidak pernah menghentikannya untuk berdansa layak angin laut yang berhembus kencang tanpa kesalahan.

Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengerti.

Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sekarang menatapnya tanpab berkedip, hanya senyuman terpasang dibibirku dan perlahan aku bisa melihat dia menoleh ke arahku dengan salah satu alis hitamnya itu terangkat ke atas.

"Kenapa kau melihat aku seperti itu?"

Tenggorokanku terasa kering dan suaraku keluar dengan serak namun aku tetap menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang ada di kepalaku sekarang. "Karena kau indah. Aku menyukai melihat hal-hal yang indah." Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Jongin, kau kerasukan apa?" Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap ke arah kaca di depannya sebelum menoleh ke samping dan melirik ke bawah, ke arahku, dengan senyuman yang tertahan. "Kau juga indah, kau tau? Apalagi ketika kau tenggelam dalam dansamu, aku tidak tau siapa lagi selain kamu yang bisa berdansa begitu indah tapi jangan jadi besar kepala yah!"

Di situ aku setuju.

Bukan, bukan dengan perkataan bahwa dansaku itu indah, aku tidak sebesar kepala itu.

Aku setuju dengan beribu-ribu omongan kilse dari orang-orang tentang bagaimana hal yang paling manis yang pernah kau rasakan adalah hal yang berdosa karena aku tidak seharusnya mempunyai perasaan sekuat ini untuknya, aku tidak seharusnya sesenang ini dengan semua pujiannya apalagi ketika _aku tau bahwa aku dilarang untuk mencintainya_.

* * *

"_I fear oblivion."_

"_If the inevitable human oblivion worries you, I encourage you to ignore it. God knows that's what everyone else does." _

* * *

Bisa diibaratkan kita itu garis interseksi.

Garis bersilang juga bisa sebenarnya tapi jika aku bilang bahwa aku dan Sehun bisa diibaratkan dengan garis bersilang yang berasal dari dua titik yang berbeda lalu bertemu dengan satu sama lain sebelum terus berjalan tujuan yang berbeda lagi, rasanya kepuitisanku berkurang, bukan?

Hahaha, aku juga merasa seperti itu.

Jadi aku dan Sehun itu layak garis interseksi. Garis yang berasal dari dua titik berbeda, bertemu sekali dan hanya sekali itu sebelum kembali berjalan ke tujuan yang berbeda lagi. Setelah itu kita tidak akan bisa bertemu. "Aku Kim Jongin, enam belas tahun, yang aku sukai adalah berdansa, aku pernah les balet dan jazz sebelumnya."

"Hm, bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Tujuanmu masuk SM? Hal yang tidak kau suka? Ketakutanmu? Ayolah, Jongin! Kau tidak boleh begitu dingin kepada gelombang _trainer _baru." Jay-hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat darahku terasa dingin, membuat jantungku bertambah kencan debarannya. Salah dan kau keluar, seperti itu tatapannya walaupun aku tau bahwa Jay-hyung tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

Mataku bergerak, membaca ekpresi semua trainer baru di depanku sebelum berhenti di mata pemuda dengan surai hitam kelam yang terlihat lembut dan rahang tajam. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi dan matanya terlihat acuh dan aku membuka mulutku, mengatakan ketakutan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku lontarkan secara lisan. "Aku takut akan ketidaksadaran."

Tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik, aku bisa merasakan semua mata mulai tertuju padaku dan pemuda tanpa ekpresi itu mimiringkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku aneh. Aku lanjut menjelaskan. "Aku takut akan ketidaksadaran, ketidaksadaran tentang dunia, ketidaksadaran tentang ilmu, ketidaksadaran tentang seni apalagi keindahan."

Jay-hyung menatapku dengan aneh. "Baiklah, ada yang mau komen tentang ketakutan Jongin terhadap… ketidaksadaran? Memberinya solusi, mungkin? Walau aku tidak yakin itu ada solusinya." Aku tertawa kecil dan melirik ke arah Jay-hyung sebelum tangan seseorang, yang terangkat ke atas, menarik perhatianku kembali.

"Aku Oh Sehun, enam belas tahun." Mulainya, aku bisa menangkap sebuah candel 's' dari perkataannya sebelum dia menatap ke arahku. "Akan ada waktu di mana kita semua mati, di mana tidak ada satu pun mahkluk hidup yang tersisa akan ingat tentang orang-orang yang pernah ada di dunia ini atau apa yang spesies kita pernah lakukan, tidak ada yang akan ingat tentang apa yang Aristotle atau Cleopatra lakukan, apalagi ingat tentang apa yang kamu lakukan. Semua yang kita lakukan, semua yang kita pikirkan, semua yang kita bangun, semua ini," –Dia melakukan gesture tangan yang menunjukan semuanya– "akan sia-sia. Mungkin waktu itu akan datang besok atau mungkin waktu itu akan datang beribu tahun lagi tapi jika kita memang selamat dari matahari yang menelan bumi, kita tidak akan pernah selamat selamanya. Ada waktu di mana mahkluk hidup tidak sadar akan kesadaran dan ada waktu setelahnya."

Aku tidak tau jika itu hanya karena aku benar-benar memperhatikan atau yang lain memang benar-benar diam, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara apapun kecuali suara Sehun. "Jika kemungkinan yang pasti terjadi dari mahkluk hidup yang menjadi tidak sadar itu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku menyarankan kamu untuk menghiraukannya. Tuhan tau itu yang dilakukan semua orang." Sehun mengakhirkan perkataan itu dengan senyuman kecil, mata yang terlihat tertawa.

Hari itu aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Aku, Kim Jongin, yang selalu hidup dipenuhi dengan dansa, musik dari Mozart,_ vintage, _ dan semua hal puitis seperti Shakespeare atau Giselle bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dengan sepatu _converse_, dengan _Iphone_, dengan buku-buku layak _Divergent, The Fault in Our Star, Mortal City, _dan musik dari Bruno Mars, One Republic dan semua kultur pop itu.

Bisa diibaratkan kita itu garis interseksi.

Kita bertemu sekali, berteman sekali, menjadi sahabat sekali, _debut _bersama sekali, jatuh cinta sekali sebelum bertengkar, sebelum jatuh keluar dari cinta, sebelum putus dan kembali berjalan lurus, ke dua tujuan yang berbeda yang tidak memungkinkan kita untuk kembali bertemu.

* * *

"_Okay?" _

"_Okay."_

* * *

Setiap pasangan selalu mempunyai satu kata itu yang menjadi _tendmark_ mereka bukan? Seperti untuk Moonkyu dan pacarnya, entah kenapa mereka selalu bilang perkataan 'selalu' kepada satu sama lain selagi berciuman –ah! Tidak, tidak, mereka selalu mengucapkannya kapan saja, ketika bertemu, ketika mau mengucapkan selamat tidur, apalagi ketika berciuman yang mereka gumakan selalu. "Hmp –_always_."

"Ah –_always_." Balas pacarnya seiring menglingkarkan tanggannya ke leher Moonkyu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku karena mukaku mulai merah sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang mereka dengan jijik.

"Ugh, lihat dua burung yang dimabuk cinta itu… Menjijikan." Aku tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan.

"Menurutku lumayan manis, memperlihatkan cinta mereka dengan… terbuka, seperti ini." Aku melirik ke arah semua orang di daerah Hongdae yang menatap ke arah Moonkyu dan pacarnya dengan risih. "Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti apa itu 'always yang diucapkan mereka."

"Always itu hal mereka. Mereka 'always' alias selalu mencintai satu sama lain atau omong kososng macam itu." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti." Ujarnya sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahuku dan menatap ke atas, ke arahku dengan senyuman manis. "Hm, menurutmu apa yang akan menjadi hal kita jika, hm, jika 'kita' itu terjadi?" Aku bisa mendengar nada canda di pertanyaannya.

Ya, Always itu tendmark Moonkyu dan kekasihnya. Aku dan Sehun tidak seklise itu untuk menghabiskan sore pekan itu untuk memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi tendmark kita, juga karena kita belum jatuh, karena kita masih menganggap satu sama lain teman, sahabat.

Namun ketika kita debut, ketika kita jatuh cinta, ketika kita terpisah oleh lautan antara Cina dan Korea, ketika Sehun harus berada di Cina untuk pengambilan foto dan aku tetap di Korea untuk persiapan debut _duet_ku dan Taemin, kita menemukannya.

"Ah…" Aku tersenyum pelan mendengar Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku benci pengambilan foto untuk majalah fashion, bayangkan lima jam, Jongin! Lima jam!" Tipikal anak itu, Ia mencintai berpose untuk kamera namun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tidak protes tentang waktu lama yang termakan. "Luhan-hyung saja hanya menghabiskan tiga jam dalam pemotretannya! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh fotografer itu?"

"Kau terlalu indah dan Ia mengalami kesulitan untuk menangkap keindahan itu dalam kameranya?" Aku bisa merasakan Sehun terdiam akibat kata-kataku. Ketika aku berbaring di atas kasur, Sehun masih terdiam namun aku bisa mendengarkan nafasnya yang lembut. Jika aku menutup mataku, terasa dia bukan jauh di seberang lautan sana namun di sini, bersamaku, di sampingku. "Sehun?"

"Okay, kau harus menghentikan itu." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Itu?"

"Ya! Itu! Menjadi Kim Jongin yang cuek dan mentertawakanku di satu menit sebelum menjadi Kim Jongin yang mengucapkan kata-kata indah dangan nada baritone rendah dan tertawa dengan seksi yang membuatku ingin lompat ke penerbangan pertama ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"Okay, aku akan menghentikannya, aku hanya akan menjadi Kim Jongin dengan tawa seksi ketika kau berada di sampingku."

"Okay," Aku bisa mendengar suara gesekan kain. Ah, dia sudah mau tidur rupannya. "Aku harus tidur, besok aka nada pemotretan lagi untuk Elle."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay." Aku tersenyum dan merasa konyol namun Sehun yang tertawa manis di seberang sana tidak membantuku.

"Okay."

"Okay." Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali mengingat masa pelatihan, Moonkyu, kekasihnya dan kata Always. "Hun, kau ingat Moonkyu dan kekasihnya?"

"Hm? Ya, mereka dengan ciuman di muka publik dan kata selalu itu, aku bisa bersumpah Moonkyu menuliskan 400 miliar kata Always tahun itu untuk pacarnya."

"Ah… aku juga sadar." Aku mengigit bibir bagian bawahku sebelum tersenyum kecil mengingat pertanyaan Sehun sore pekan di masa pelatihan, tepat di Hongdae. "Hei, _Mungkin Okay akan menjadi Always kita." _

"Okay." Ujarnya seiring tertawa kecil.

* * *

"_What if we're made for each other? Born to become best friend then lovers."_

* * *

Kita mempunyai salah satu cerita cinta yang pantas dibanggakan.

Bahkan dari awal aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan solusi Sehun untuk 'ketakutanku', lalu kita menjadi teman yang akan selalu berbicara tentang filsufi dan kekonyolan dunia, lalu sahabat yang sama-sama terjaga hingga malam untuk berlatih tarian kita dan kekasih.

Aku sendiri tidak yakin kapan kita melewati garis yang menjaga jarak antara sahabat dan kekasih karena aku sendiri sadar terlambat.

Aku sadar ketika setengah baju Sehun berada di lemari pakaianku dan setengah bajuku ada di pakaian lemari Sehun, aku sadar ketika Sehun akan menjadi anggota terakhir yang keluar ketika aku sakti dan terpaksan untuk tinggal di asrama begitu pula sebaliknya, aku sadar ketika aku bisa merasakan debaran jatungku berdebar lebih kencang ketika Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, aku sadar ketika kita tidak bisa berjalan di samping satu sama lain tanpa tangan kita tidak saling menggenggam, aku sadar ketika aku tanpa sadar mulai menatapnya di tengah-tengah pemotretan atau acara dan berpikir 'bagaimana jika aku menciumnya?'.

Aku sadar terlambat.

Dia sendiri juga sadar terlambat.

Namun itu tidak menghentikan kita untuk duduk diam di atap gedung SM dan berbicara, tentang aku, tentang dia, tentang kita. Yang berakhir dengan aku tertawa kecil dan dia tersenyum manis sebelum aku menariknya kepelukanku dan menciumnya pelan, dia yang mendalam ciuman itu.

Tapi aku yang mendominasi, tentu saja.

* * *

"_The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves."_

* * *

William Shakespeare, aku mencintai sekaligus membencinya. Bergairah dan puitis namun benar dan menyakitkan, itu gaya Shakespeare. Semua cerita cinta yang berjaya mempunyai keruntuhan mereka, sama seperti sebuah kerajaan.

Aku dan Sehun tidak ada bedannya.

Kita jatuh cinta dan jatuh keluar dari cinta. Aku menyalahkan perusahaan kita, aku menyalahkan Junmyeon-hyung, aku menyalahkan Kris-hyung, aku menyalahkan penggemar kita. Namun aku tau hanya satu yang harus disalahkan dan itu aku.

Aku yang mencintainya namun tidak pernah mencintainya dengan cukup.

Ketika kontrak kita dengan perusahaan kita abis, Sehun telah berencana untuk meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan pergi berkeliling dunia tanpa penggemar yang mengikutinya ke manapun dia pergi dan yang lain setuju untuk sama-sama meninggalkan perusahaan SM.

Namun sebulan sebelum kontrak kita habis aku, Kris-hyung, Luhan-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung dipanggil. Mereka ingin kita memperpanjang kontra kita, debut sebagai Idola solo untuk SM. Baekhyun menolak tanpa keraguan karena dia, Jongdae-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung sudah berjanji untuk debut bertiga di agensi lain. Luhan-hyung menolak dengan tenang, berkata Ia akan menlanjutkan karirnya di Cina sedangkan Kris-hyung mengambil waktu lima menit dan berkata bahwa Ia ingin kembali ke Amerika untuk tetap.

Ketika aku ingin menolak mereka menawarkan posisi sebagai aktor musikal dan menawarkan peran untuk _Broadway_ tahun depan. Aku bilang bukan, aku hanya manusia yang tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan sederhana yang terpajang di depanku.

Aku menerimanya.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kris-hyung hanya tersenyum kecil dengan maklum, mereka menerima keputusanku.

Sehun yang tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kita berjanji, Jongin! Kita berjanji untuk meninggalkan agnesi ini bersama-sama! Tidak ada _golden boy_ atau semua omong kosong itu!" Mata coklat kelam itu penuh dengan amarah. Bodohnya aku untuk berpikir bahwa mata itu mati saat pertama kali kita bertemu. "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan kau melanjutkan karirmu di dunia hiburan tapi ini masalah loyalitas, tidak ada yang tinggal di SM, kau ingat itu?"

"Mereka menawarkan aku peran di Broadway, Sehun." Suaraku terdengar serak, tenggorokanku terasa kering karena aku sadar bertapa egoisnya aku terdengar saat ini.

"Dan kau menukarnya dengan loyalitasmu kepada kita?" Sehun menatap ke arahku dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengan matanya yang aku yakin akan memperlihatkan kekecewaan. "Kau ingat apa yang mereka buat kita lalui saat kita debut di Jepang? Dua tahun tanpa boleh pulang ke Korea! Dua tahun tanpa boleh bertemu dengan keluarga kita! Kau ingat bahwa kita hampir pecah saat _comeback_ keempat kita? Kau ingat Tao yang hampir dikeluarkan karena dia menyelinap pulang ketika kita di Jepang? Kau ingat mereka yang melarang kita bertemu satu sama lain ketika tau kita pacaran?"

"Sehun…"

"Kau selalu terus berkata tentang bagaimana aku mencintai hujan namun aku selalu kabur ke dalam ruangan ketika hujan turun, bagaimana aku mencintai _modeling_ tapi aku selalu protes ketika pemotretan berjalan terlalu lama, bagaimana kau takut ketika aku mencintaimu namun itu hanya ada diucapanku dan sekarang kau yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Aku menatap matanya, menariknya untuk menatapku. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya–

"Kau mencintaiku tapi cinta itu tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan jauh dari impianmu." Air mata mulai terkumpul di matanya dan aku tidak bisa melontarkan apapun karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tau itu benar. Air matanya terjatuh dan aku melempaskan pelukanku.

Sehun mengambil nafas sebelum menoleh ke arah lain.

Ketika esok pagi datang, ketika kita berkumpul bersama anggota EXO yang lain, kita tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ke satu sama lain dan aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang genius untuk tau–

_Kisah cinta kita selesai sampai di sana._

* * *

"_They said the best kind of Love is insane."_

* * *

_We're insane. Trust me, we're insane. We're not supposed to be in love, but we did._

Agensi kita melarang kita habis-habisan, bahkan sampai memisahkan kita dan melarang kita bertemu selain untuk aktivitas grup. Aku dipindahkan ke asrama grup M yang ditempatkan dua jam jauhnya dari asrama grup K. Bahkan ruang tunggu di bedakan, aku tidak boleh duduk di manapun dekat Sehun.

Kita kukuh, keras kepala mungkin kata yang lebih baik. Kita muda dan jatuh cinta, kita melewati badai itu sampai akhirnya agensi kita menyerah dan membiarkan kita.

Namun kadang badai tidak cukup mengukur besarnya rasanya cintamu.

* * *

"_When love is not enough, come trust as a backup."_

* * *

Malah kadang cinta itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Di posisiku dan Sehun, kepercayaan tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kita dan bintang kita yang bersinar terang itu juga mempunyai kesalahan. Kadang aku menoleh ke lima tahun yang lalu itu, di mana aku dan Sehun masih bersama dan kisah cinta kita masih berjaya, di mana kata 'okay' adalah kata 'always' dan ketakutan akan ketidaksadaran lebih baik kau hiraukan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan satu foto. Pamerannya di kota New York selalu penuh dan aku benar-benar beruntung untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk, walaupun sekarang dia sudah pergi lagi ke Bali.

Dia tidak bohong tentang pergi keliling dunia.

Mataku memandang sendu ke arah foto di depanku. Fotoku yang dia ambil sebulan yang lalu, tidak, kita tidak bertemu lagi. Garis interseksi ingat? Yang bertemu sekali dan tidak lagi. Ia hadir di salah satu _performance_ku di _Broadway_ bulan itu, Ia bahkan tidak bilang bahwa dia datang dan aku tidak mungkin tau foto ini jika sekertarisnya tidak memberitauku.

"Kim Jongin?" Aku menoleh. Seorang lelaki, reporter terlihat dari kamera yang Ia pegang dan pena yang terpasang di telingannya. "Kau dan Oh Sehun masih menjadi teman dekat ternyata?" Ujarnya seiring melirik ke arah foto yang berada di depanku.

* * *

"_I like my choices. I hope she likes hers."_

* * *

"Tidak." Aku merasa bersalah sudah berjalan jauh dan jatuh keluar dari cinta yang kita punya tapi aku tau dia juga sama. "Tidak, aku berharap kita masih teman dekat tapi kita bukan lagi teman dekat."

Reporter itu menatapku dengan aneh.

Aku pernah mencintai Oh Sehun, aku masih mencintai Oh Sehun tapi aku tidak akan mengambil balik keputusanku, aku akan melihat ke belakang dengan penyesalan kadang seperti saat ini tapi jika orang bertanya apa aku ingin mengubahnya maka jawabannya tidak.

_Because the fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves and I never going to regert it, I don't want to live with regret._

* * *

END

* * *

Aghm comeback dengan angst tapi… Angst gagal gini yah? -_-V

Awalnya si mau bikin TFIOS ver SeKai gitu tapi hati nggak kuat cuy! Sama Hazel dan Gus aja meres hati apalagi SeKai! Jadi buatnya kayak gini… Maaf banget yah, John Green!

Siap nerima kritik nih Xia!


End file.
